


Of Pumpkins and Paintings

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Fall is a time of color, warmth, and love. This is its celebration.





	Of Pumpkins and Paintings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndelynKinsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndelynKinsey/gifts).



> Hey there! This is a pre-Skyward Sword piece for my friend @AndelynKinsey! However, I did not do this alone. I also want to give a huge thanks to @LinksNipplePasties from both Discord and Tumblr for working with me on this piece. Hope you guys enjoy, and happy belated birthday Andelyn!

The seasons may have been constant for most of the year in Skyloft, but everyone appreciated the change that came with autumn.

The trees gave the children beautiful leaves in red and orange hues. The adults, especially the parents, gained an excuse to spend time indoors, sitting by their fires while mending clothes for the coming winter, hot cups of tea and cocoa at their side. The Loftwings stood as a bridge between the adults and children, watching for danger diligently, while joining in on the fun from time to time. 

It was in these fields where Link was digging, looking for the perfect leaf to bring home to his parents. Link loved the fall and its pretty colors. He didn’t like having to wear the itchy sweaters and scarves, but jumping into leaf piles and having some delicious cider made up for it. 

“Link! Link, where are you?”

He popped his head out of the pile holding his prize triumphantly; a bright red leaf, brighter than any other he had seen.

“Right here Momma! I found a really pretty leaf!”

“You did? May I see?”

Link nodded happily and ran over to Larke, who gave him a tight, spinning hug. Link showed Larke the leaf before putting it in her hair, both of them giving huge smiles to each other.

“There’s my big man!”

Link looked over Larke’s shoulder at his father, Orel, giving him a wave.

“Hi, Papa! Look what I gave to Momma!”

Larke turned around to face Orel, giving him a clear view of Link’s gift nestled securely in her hair.

Orel simply laughed and walked over to the pair, giving Larke a quick kiss on the lips before giving Link one on the forehead. It was moments like this that gave Orel the greatest happiness in life, seeing the pure joy and contentment on his family’s face.

“Great job there, buddy. You should help Momma pick out nice things more often.”

“No thanks, I like playing in the leaves. Do you like what I got for you, Momma?”

“I love it, thank you, dear.” Larke said with a kiss to Link’s forehead.

As they headed into their house for the night, Link couldn’t help but overhear his parents mentioning something about a festival. He paused when he saw that his mother had caught sight of how he had turned his ears toward their conversation, and she shook her head.

“Link, I know you’re listening. If you want to know what we’re talking about, then just ask,” Larke said, a glint of humor in her eyes. Link couldn’t help but give his mother an impish grin. How was it that his mom was so smart? He had been sure that she hadn’t seen him!

“What are you talking about, Momma? Tell me, tell me!”

“I’ll tell you if you eat all of your food tonight, deal?”

“Yeah!”

Larke laughed at Link’s enthusiasm, seeing a smile from Orel out of the corner of her eye, at Link’s infectious joy. As the family walked back home, Orel and Larke discussed the day’s affairs while Link played with some of his toys, anxiously waiting for supper so that he can learn more about what his parents were talking about earlier. 

Dinner finally came at last. Link ate especially fast, only slowing down while eating the dreaded stuffed mushrooms, gagging in the process. Still, it was worth it, as Link was now shaking in his seat in anticipation, getting a laugh from his father.

“What’s going on with you, squirt?”

“Momma said she would tell me what you were talking about earlier! Please tell me, Momma!”

“Alright, Link,” Larke said with a laugh. “I’ll tell you. We were discussing what we were going to do for the upcoming Harvest Festival.”

Link’s eyes and smile grew wide, nearly shining. “Yay, the Harvest Festival! We can carve pumpkins, play in the leaves, eat pumpkin pie, and-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Link.” Orel said. “You should save your energy for the festival. Zelda will be there too, you know.”

“Yay! Can Zelda and I play in the leaves tomorrow?”

“Of course you can, Link, but you need to clean up and go to bed before you can play tomorrow, okay?”

“But I’m not tired. I’m too excited for the Festival!”

“No ‘buts’ young man, if you sleep now, tomorrow will be here before you know it.”

“Okay- ” Link yawned, his palpable energy quickly draining. He dragged his way to bed, his smiling parents slowly walking behind him. He stumbled into bed, Orel tucking him in before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Larke also gave him a kiss, putting out the nearby candle before walking back to the door.

“Good night, Link.”

“Good night, Momma. Good night, Papa.”

“‘Night, kiddo. See you tomorrow.”

Larke closed the door behind her and Orel. Link shuffled and turned in his bed but couldn’t fall asleep. He was simply too excited to play at the festival tomorrow. Hanging out with Grey, drinking warm cider, playing with Zelda. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

\----------

When Link awoke, the first thing that had stuck out to him was the strange chill in the air. He blearily opened his eyes as he looked around for the source of this cold breeze when he realized that he had rolled out of his bed again. Link stretched, releasing a small squeak of a yawn, as he debated whether or not it was worth it to leave the warm cocoon of his blankets. Surely his mother wouldn’t mind if he slept a little longer, right?

As Link pondered this, he heard his mother call out to him. I guess it’s time to get up, then... he thought, frowning a little as he stared at his covers. As Link stumbled out of his room, he suddenly remembered what day it was, and all traces of the Sandman’s grasp on him were left behind as he darted toward his waiting parents.

“Momma! Papa!” Link shrieked as he tumbled into his mother’s arms, knocking her off balance by a bit.

“It’s today! It’s today! When are we gonna go outside?!” the young Hylian babbled, excitement coming off in waves of activity. He was so thrilled about how wonderful he knew today was going to be. Maybe they would even have those strange, barking creatures from the northern islands. He always did love how fluffy their soft, downy coats were. His father stared at him with fondness, chuckling at his son’s enthusiasm.

“First things first, you need to get into some daytime clothes. You wouldn’t want Zelda to see you in your jammies, would you?” Orel said, smirking a little as Link looked down at his current state of dress. Link couldn’t help but blush a little, as he didn’t want Zelda to think that he didn’t know how to dress. What if she didn’t want to play with him anymore?

With this thought in mind, Link rushed to get dressed, only staying in the house to eat because Larke told him to. After breakfast, he ran down to the central plaza, his mother and father walking side by side behind him. The festival was already coming together, banners depicting a Crimson Loftwing hanging on strings above the pavement. Children were already running around and playing, jumping into small leaf piles or sharing fresh pumpkin parkin from nearby vendors.  
“Link! Link, over here!” A feminine voice called out. Link turned to the voice, seeing a familiar face. Zelda ran over and tackled Link with a hug, sending both of them tumbling and laughing into the ground. 

“Hi Zelda, how are you?” Link said as he and Zelda rose.

“How do you think, silly? It’s the Harvest Festival!” She laughed, leaving Link with a small blush while scratching the back of his head.

“Hold on, you two!” Link and Zelda both turned around to see both Orel and Larke approaching.

“Hi, Larke! Hi, Orel!”

“Hello, Little Zelda! Do you know where your father is?”

“Yeah, he’s helping my mom get the feast ready.”

“Yay, food! Can I go play with Zelda Momma, please please pleeease?”

Orel and Larke simply laughed, adoring the friendship between Link and Zelda. Gaepora agreed with them, even going so far as to say that he wouldn’t object if Link courted Zelda. While Aya didn’t quite go that far, she couldn’t deny that they had a special connection.

“Alright, Link, you can go play with Zelda.” Orel said while scruffing Link’s hair.  
“Just be sure to find us when it gets dark, and listen to Gaepora or Eagus if they tell you to do something!” Larke called to the children as they ran off. Zelda looked back at them and waved while dragging Link off to the festival. 

“Well, shall we join the festivities?” Orel asked while offering his arm. Larke simply chuckled at her husband’s antics while taking his arm in her own, walking along to enjoy the day ahead.

The Festival was as lively as Link remembered. Playing with Zelda only made the day better. They made and jumped into leaf piles, tasted all kinds of festival foods like parkin, pumpkin pie, and even some fresh pumpkin cider mixed with milk. Zelda laughed as Link stared off into the clouds watching Loftwings and their riders fly by, and Link bravely defended Zelda from some feisty Remlits. There was some trouble from Groose and his cronies, but Link and Zelda both defended each other.

Orel and Larke found their son near the feast table, eyeing all of the delicious-looking food with a lick of his lips, but Zelda was nowhere to be seen. 

“Food’ll be ready soon, kiddo.” Orel laughed as Link turned to them, scratching the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.  
“But it looks so good!”  
“You just have to wait, Link.” Larke said with an amused smile and tone. “Where’s Zelda?”  
“She’s talking to-”

“Hello, Orel and Larke! How are you two on this fine Festival?” A familiar voice called out. It was Gaepora, walking over to the family with his own, Aya giving Zelda a piggyback ride.  
“Hello, Gae! You and Aya both did excellent with the Festival, as always.” Larke said while Orel put Link on his shoulders.  
“Thank you, Larke, though Aya is the one who made the art for this year.”  
“I couldn’t have done it without my little artist, right, Zelda?”  
“Right, Momma!” She said with a laugh.

“Have you two had fun today?” Larke asked.  
“Yeah, we did all sorts of fun things, like-”

A loud grumble emerged from somewhere. Everyone looked around to try and discern the source, only to find Link having one hand on his stomach and the other scratching his head, with a soft blush quickly intensifying on his face. This garnered laughter from the whole group, including Zelda, which only made Link blush more.

“Mooom, can we eat now?!” Link whined, trying to reach out for the food that seemed so close, but so far at the same time.  
“Yes, Link, we’ll go eat now.”

Link immediately perked up, desperate to get down at the prospect of a full stomach. Zelda and the others laughed, but he didn’t care. Wanting to help her friend, Zelda also got down from Aya’s shoulders, once again guiding Link to the buffet table, much to the parents’ entertainment. The parents all stood there for a moment, admiring the incredible bond between their children before they too got hungry.

The feast did not disappoint. There was food as far as Link’s eyes could see, and he took full advantage of it. While both he and Zelda ate a lot of food, Link ate quicker, leaving him feeling extremely full, nearly ill on his father’s back. The group arrived at Zelda’s house first, Link’s family all wishing Zelda’s goodnight. 

As Link slipped in and out of sleep, he noticed something under Larke’s arm that he didn’t before. It was wide, extending out a little bit past her body.

“Momma, what’s that?”  
“You’ll see when we get home sweetie if you stay up long enough.”

Taking Larke’s offer as a challenge, Link rose his head and tried to focus on the road ahead, seeing that they were close to home. Upon getting down from Orel’s shoulders, Link tried to look at what his mother had. Seeing the curiosity behind Link’s tired eyes, Larke turned the item around, revealing something of beauty.

It was a large painting done in pastels, depicting a radiant Crimson Loftwing in flight. The sun was shining around its frame, giving it a divine appearance—like it belonged to Hylia herself. Below the majestic bird was Link, standing wide with arms outstretched as far as he could. He couldn’t place it, but the whole scene looked familiar to Link; like he had seen the bird before and knew it as an old friend.

“What do you think Link?” Orel asked softly.  
“I really like it. You draw really pretty, Momma.” Link said with a yawn. Larke simply smiled and put the painting aside, picking Link up to take him to bed. Link fell asleep in Larke’s arms, falling even deeper once he was in his bed, curled up in his blankets. It had been a great Festival, and Link couldn’t wait to play with Zelda again tomorrow.


End file.
